pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ed Paul
Edmund Paul Lewis (more commonly known as Ed Paul) is an American voice actor and scriptwriter, who was one of the original voice actors in the Pokémon anime franchise. His nickname is Ted, which contributes to his other, better known handle of Ted Lewis, which he used to credit his voice work in Season 1 (among other productions) and his staff work in anime. He was the original voice of James, playing the character for seven episodes before passing the torch to Eric Stuart. He would later play many episodic characters, a few minor characters such as Flint and Eusine (though later passed onto Eric Stuart and Dan Green, respectively) and major recurring roles such as Giovanni and Tracey Sketchit. Additionally, he is the go-to battle announcer voice, appearing in every major Pokémon League and competition during the 4Kids era as well as the Pokémon Stadium titles released for the Nintendo 64 game system. While Ed has played at least one new role following TPCi's acquisition of the anime license, he could not initially reprise his previous characters. Later in Season 11, however, he was successfully able to take the role of Giovanni back from Craig Blair, his replacement (and presumably Tracey in the event he were to show up again), making him the first 4Kids actor to reprise a role that was previously theirs. Lewis had also worked on the episode production staff during the 4Kids years, providing additional voice direction with Eric Stuart during Season 5 and adapting the script of various episodes of Pokémon Chronicles. Other work Ted has been noted for is Bakura in the original Yu-Gi-Oh!, Zangulus in Slayers, King Dedede and Escargoon in Kirby: Right Back At Ya! and recently Jack Atlas in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Arc-V. Staff credits *Additional Voice Direction (Season 5) *Script Adaptation (Pokémon Chronicles) **"The Blue Badge of Courage" **"A Date With Delcatty" **"Training Daze" **"Luvdisc Is a Many Splendored Thing!" **"Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 1)" **"Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 2)" **"Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Part 1)" **"Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Part 2)" Roles Characters *Tracey Sketchit (OI003-AG133, movies 2-3, Pokémon Chronicles) *Giovanni (IL015-AG132, DP080-present) *James (IL002-IL008) *Flint (IL005) *Eusine (JE111) *Marlon *Foreman (IL031) *Papa (Tommy/Tomo's father) (IL034) *Yas Gym Leader *Hopkins *Keith (IL049) *Hiker (IL051) *Fiorello Cappuccino *Exam instructor *Victor (young) (IL069) *Potter *Mandi *Koji *Fernando *Andreas *Jenaro *Blurt *Captain (JE158) *Mr. Stone (Steven's father) *Trick Master *Carlos *Roman *Limo Driver (DP139) *Daniel *Captain (DP190) *Professor Juniper's assistant *Dan's father *Jubei *Corey *Skylar *Port announcer (IL020) *Priest (IL020) *League Announcer (IL074-AG131) *Trainers (IL057) *Drivers, Surfers, Boy (IL067) *Cameraman (IL069) *Mailman, Coach, Speech Class Instructor (IL070) *Expedition Team Members (IL072) *Trainer 1 (IL073) *Vendor 2, Worker 2 (OI001) *Punk 1, Tourist 1 (OI003) *Trainer 1 (OI005) *Salesman (OI006) *Film crew (OI008) *Man running from Tauros (JE030) *Various traders (JE030) *Man in audience (JE037) *Referee (JE066) *Reporter, Townsmen (JE081) *Townsman 1 (JE082) *Boss, Spectator (JE100) *Whirl Cup winner (JE101) *Trainer (JE151) *Team Magma Grunt 2 (AG002, AG036) *Male Trainer (AG002) *Trainer (AG005) *"Flame 2" (AG027) *Man 1 (AG068) *Juggler (AG079) *Trainer 1 (AG080) *Male Aqua Grunts 1 and 2 (AG083) *Male scientist (Movie 1) *Male scientist with accent (Mewtwo's Origin) *Tour de Alto Mare Announcer Pokémon *Ash's Snorlax (AG088-AG133, Chronicles) *Talking Gastly *Morty's Gengar (JE111) *Agatha's Gengar *White Snorlax (PK009) *Haunter *Gengar *Snorlax (Chronicles) *Crawdaunt (AG017-AG097) Video games *Announcer (Pokémon Stadium, Pokémon Stadium 2) Non-Pokémon series *Bakura, Yami Bakura, Bandit Keith, Croquet, Alister, Gozaburo Kaiba (season 5), Odion Ishtar (young) (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Chumley Huffington (Season 1), Howard X Miller (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Jack Atlas, Imposter Jack Atlas, Rex Goodwin (young), Halldor (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Cameron Clix (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Jack Atlas (Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V) *Nelson Thorndyke, President, Yellow Zelkova (Sonic X) *King Dedede, Escargoon, Wolf Sheep, Crowmon (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) *Chef Jack (Fighting Foodons) *Zangulus (Slayers (Episode 14 - 21), Slayers Next (Episode 23 - 26)) *Torch (G.I. Joe Sigma Six) *Koukin Shuuyu (Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny) *Toshiharu Shibahime (His and Her Circumstances) *Mitsuru Tsuwabuki (Revolutionary Girl Utena) *Eiji (Battle Arena Toshinden) *Etoh (Record of Lodoss War) *Danbury (Red Dead Redemption 2) Trivia *He is the preferred voice actor for Tracey Sketchit and Giovanni according to Behind the Voice Actors.com. *He has played the younger version of two of David Brimmer's characters in 4Kids dubs: Victor and Odion. Gallery Tracey Sketchit (Season 2 - 8) Giovanni pic.png Giovanni (Season 1 - 8, 11 - present) IL002- Pokémon Emergency 07.png James (IL002 - IL008) Flint (Kanto).jpg Flint (Season 1) Marlon.png Marlon Gastly IL020.png Gastly (IL020: The Ghost of Maiden's Peak) Sabrina Haunter.png Sabrina's Haunter Agatha Gengar anime.png Agatha's Gengar Worker.jpg Foreman Tomo's dad.jpg Papa (Tommy/Tomo's father) Yas.png Yas Gym Leader Hopkins.jpg Hopkins Keith.jpg Keith from Kanto Hiker (Kanto).jpg Hiker (IL051: Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden) Fiorello.jpg Fiorello Cappuccino Plei-pokemon.png Pokémon League entrance exam instructor IL069 12.jpg Victor (young) from Kanto (left) Potter.png Potter Mandi.jpg Mandi Koji.jpg Koji Andreas.png Andreas Jenaro.jpg Jenaro Blurt.jpg Blurt Mr. Stone anime.jpg Mr. Stone Daniel.jpg Daniel Dan's father.jpg Dan's father Corey.png Corey Skylar.png Skylar Ghost pokemon sad.jpg Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar Team Aqua Crawdaunt.png Crawdaunt (Season 6-8) Whirl Cup winner.png Whirl Cup winner }} Category:TPCi Voice Actors Category:4Kids Voice Actors